


交友之道

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯和克拉克都应该承认，在交朋友这件事上，他们还有许多需要学习的地方。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

克拉克搬进新公寓的那天只有阿尔弗雷德露了面——鉴于他也没什么可特地知会的朋友，所以阿尔弗雷德能通过布鲁斯的途径知道这件事并特地赶来已经很令他惊喜了。在他初次擅闯蝙蝠洞就对他展露笑容的英国绅士脸上是让克拉克堂皇的热情，他捧着一盒糕点站在正有搬运工人进进出出的公寓门口，礼貌地不朝里张望，于是克拉克也在老人对面站得拘束，对方手中的纸盒正散发着诱人香味：

“不用招呼我，我只是想来看看您有什么需要帮忙的。”

这嘱咐很是体贴，听来也不像什么逾矩的关心，克拉克急忙把那盒搬家礼物接了过来，他回头看看还乱七八糟的里屋，再次思考起靠自己在三分钟内把房子收拾好是否可行。其实如果在农场或是以前他租在大都会的那间公寓，他就这么做了，但不管怎么说这儿是哥谭，是布鲁斯千叮万嘱“你在这里暴露的风险远高于其他城市”的哥谭，所以他必须尽可能地像一个刚搬来哥谭的外城青年那样，把一切都交给了搬家公司。

“真抱歉没法请您进去坐坐，”克拉克踮了踮脚尖，面上无谓的局促一半是因为老人的善意，一半是因为照顾不周的难堪，“等收拾好以后我再正式邀请您。”

“没关系，肯特先生不必拘泥于这些。”阿尔弗雷德“在这里生活如果遇到了什么不便，您可以随时联系我。”

饶是超人，阿尔弗雷德也不觉得让他短期内在哥谭适应另一种新生活会多么容易。也或者正因为他是超人，这件事反而会因此变得比想象中艰难。但阿尔弗雷德还是不怎么意外最终克拉克会同意布鲁斯提出的“在哥谭找一份工作”的方案，当世界归于平静，这个不过三十六岁的小伙仍旧需要可靠的掩饰和正常的社交。那个出没于大都会的身份显然已不能再用，参加过斯莫威尔那场葬礼的人们不可能不对克拉克的再次出现起疑心。阿尔弗雷德知道克拉克和布鲁斯就这事讨论过一阵，到了最后，仿佛对海岸以外的城市发生了何种故事都不甚在意的哥谭成了最好的落脚点，帮他再弄一份在家供稿的文字记者职业对布鲁斯来说轻而易举，难的部分不过是出于某种执著、超人仍旧想继续使用“克拉克•肯特”这个名字而已。

好在布鲁斯也还是帮他办到了——连带克拉克未来要住很久的这间公寓一起，过程并不复杂，但克拉克再次面对面疑惑起这个问题的时候，阿尔弗雷德还是选择了三缄其口。

“等时机恰当的时候，我会督促布鲁斯少爷尽快来拜访您的。”

克拉克将阿尔弗雷德送进电梯之前听到了这句压根算不上允诺的保证。和布鲁斯在荒原狼的事情告一段落之后克拉克没再和布鲁斯见过几次面，他们更多时候以电话沟通，即使是这么片面的了解，克拉克也知道没人能“勒令”布鲁斯•韦恩做什么，但当说出这话的人是阿尔弗雷德，克拉克倒也突得生出了没头没尾的期待。阿尔弗雷德离开后的又晚些时候，又有人送来了好几箱家居用品，从沙发套到漱口杯各种日常用品一应俱全，不用细想克拉克也知道这出自谁的好意，他只给布鲁斯去了条短信，而后把那天剩下的时间都用在了置办房间上。他知道布鲁斯希望他能在新环境里尽量住得舒服，所以他也就遵从了布鲁斯的考量。

“布鲁斯帮了很多的忙，”那天的末尾，克拉克靠在沙发上一边吃着阿尔弗雷德烘烤的、据说是布鲁斯最钟爱的饼干，一边看着电视和玛莎通话，“虽然他一整天都没露面。”

“那是因为你没邀请他，”电话那头的玛莎理所当然地把这和她印象中的、布鲁斯的拘谨联系了起来，“没有不请自来的道理，他没来当然是你没邀请他的错，何况，你本来就该好好谢谢布鲁斯才对。”

玛莎没说错什么，从买回农场到给他找到了租金极低却过分宽敞的公寓，这所有无一不是依靠布鲁斯才让一切都行进得如此顺利的。克拉克品尝着布鲁斯的生活里也会出现的那种口味，眼前切换的电视画面闪过中心城里闪电侠阻止了一起银行劫案的报道，再往后切是有人拍到了钢骨在哥谭体育场附近帮助善后了一起重大车祸，至于那个他和玛莎正讨论着的主人公依然隐匿在克拉克听也听不到的地方。世界仍旧缤纷多彩，却又因为他们这些人的存在平静无波，而他坐在这里，认真地苦恼起了玛莎说的话：

“我想我们还不算是……朋友。”

也许叫盟友更合适，和戴安娜也好布鲁斯也好，因为联盟的依托，他只敢认定他们之间至少是盟友这样可以并肩作战的关系。但朋友的意义不管怎么咀嚼，都应当要比盟友厚重得多才是。

而他不确定他和布鲁斯之间是否已经可被定义为是对方的朋友了。

“那就从邀请他来新家作客开始吧，”克拉克大概能从悉索声分辨出玛莎又往床头靠坐了下，这样的想象让隔着电话线的提议听来都兴致勃勃，“我相信你们一定能成为很好的朋友，布鲁斯啊……”

布鲁斯啊——

克拉克摆弄着手机，玛莎的“讨人喜欢”在他的左耳落下，那只空着的右耳又去搜寻起了蝙蝠侠的踪迹。这个时间点他应当出现在哥谭的某处了，然而克拉克发现，就算他已经身处哥谭城区，他也并没能真正意义上离布鲁斯•韦恩更近一些。

布鲁斯在年龄开头的数字还没变成二的时候就意识到了他并不需要主动去和谁交朋友。哪怕年龄还只有个位数的时候，也多的是人愿意和他交朋友，这倒不是什么布鲁斯会拿来炫耀并为之傲慢的资本，这只是个显而易见的事实，直到韦恩家的变故发生很久以后，这个状况也没有改变过。不管抱着多么假情假意的目的，想和他“成为朋友”的心倒都是真的。布鲁斯不常把时间浪费在交朋友这回事上，他有太多足以占据他人生的大事小事需要他去焦头烂额了。

这导致阿尔弗雷德有关于“和新朋友好好相处”的深入探讨持续到联盟成立都没能引起他的足够重视。其实就算不提和克拉克初见的那场慈善晚宴，和亚瑟的初次见面也够的上糟糕了，布鲁斯自己也多少对此有数，只是从最终结果来看，他仍觉得自己不必为此反省什么。

“那可不是你逃避去肯特先生家作客的理由，尤其是在他连着三天都邀请了您的情况下。”

这是阿尔弗雷德从克拉克的公寓那儿回来后的第三天里第五次提起这件事，就好像他对自己给出的允诺无比重视、重视到布鲁斯必须替他完成而不是故意忽略了克拉克发来的那些短信：

“去朋友的新家作客大多数时候是必不可少的礼仪，您不会不了解这一点。”

“我可不确定我们已经是朋友了……”

他的眼睛瞟过去，阿尔弗雷德还端着一张肃穆的脸瞧着他、仿佛他的低声反驳又触怒了管家的某条多虑神经。他可不认为自己有说错什么，没告诉克拉克那片土地和建造在其上的建筑物都归属于韦恩集团、纯粹是布鲁斯不想再让克拉克倍添负担的好意。对克拉克能够在哥谭安稳下来的祝贺他也早在克拉克搬进去的那天用几大箱礼物传达了，如今阿尔弗雷德摆明了要他这个产权拥有者去自己名下的公寓“作客”——这怎么思来想去都很是奇怪，这点不忿的错杂直到布鲁斯站到克拉克家门口都没被扭正过来。

只是再别扭也好，他还是站到了这扇一早来过的门前，帮克拉克安排哥谭的记者工作和帮他找一个合适的住处是同时进行的，在“超人以后会以隐秘身份住在哥谭”这件事扎根在布鲁斯脑海的时候，临着市中心中央商场旁的这片住宅区也就成了当下的首选。在把克拉克以后的“邻居们”都一一排查过以后，他把钥匙和入职通知书一起交到了克拉克手里。那是他们最近的一次见面，但细细算来那也是半个月之前的事了，设计中的联盟大厅才初具雏形，大家也都各有各忙，在自己能应付的情况下，他们谁都不会轻易打搅谁。

这才是成年人交朋友时应恪守的本分。布鲁斯对此坚信不疑。

这么想着，指节却还是扣上了眼前的门，清脆有节律的声响里隐含着布鲁斯的不满，这导致他才敲完第二下门就被倏然拉开时完全没能来得及调整自己的表情：

“我以为你会再站一分钟然后直接转头离开呢。”

克拉克一手扶着门把手、另一只手又撑上了门框，他笑盈盈地站在门内，完全不掩饰自己在门内观察了布鲁斯多久。洋溢的热情表明着他对布鲁斯的到来充满期待，期待到让他隐隐觉得布鲁斯在偶尔流露的震惊过去后微微瘪着的嘴有那么点儿可爱。

“噢，我……”布鲁斯把手抬到耳朵旁虚无地理了理明明甚是整齐的刘海，“我想起我没带礼物，所以……”

“你的礼物我都已经用上了，真的不用带其他礼物。”克拉克边让开位置，边伸直手臂在空中画了个扇形，目及可见的地方都是配色恰当的家居用品，材料和使用感都上佳到完全符合克拉克对“哥谭韦恩”的认知。偏偏奇妙之处在于，这其实是来自堪萨斯的肯特入住的公寓。

“唔……很适合。”布鲁斯点点头，他假装视线里能看见的东西不是他亲自挑的那样尽量自然往里走。克拉克关上门跟在他身后，看着他落步在开放式厨房边抬手往外推了推飘窗。正值午间时分，少有的好天气里洒进大片暖洋光亮，比起一切外在物质，他知道这才是超人最需要的东西，这也是布鲁斯选出了这栋视线和地理位置没被任何更高的建筑物阻挡的公寓楼的原因：

“这儿阳光很好。”布鲁斯朝窗外望了一眼又回身看克拉克，这片整洁宽敞的天地终于和具象的“超人的新生活”挂钩，在他力所能及的范围内，他能帮克拉克•肯特做的只剩这些了。

“都是多亏了你的帮忙。”克拉克的左掌贴上了右掌后抬到胸前搓了搓，“我想我能在这儿适应得很好的，谢谢你。”

只留了半边脸给他的布鲁斯像张曝光过度的照片，扯嘴角的细微动作克拉克看不太清，不过他愿意相信布鲁斯在那个自己错过的时刻对他展开了一个微笑。

“我能进去参观一下吗？”

布鲁斯把飘窗拉上，又对他问询道。

“当然，你随意。”克拉克便赶紧往后退开半步做出了个“请”的姿势，“我来煮一壶咖啡。”

请布鲁斯来新家作客再和他喝些咖啡聊聊天大概是克拉克预想中他们正式成为朋友的第一步。毕竟在此之前他们只是不停为了各项听来严肃的事宜碰面，除了搬回农场的那天之外，其余几次都是在晚上，和身着制服的布鲁斯对话让他没太多真切的概念。像今天这样坦然又不匆忙的碰面是他们之间的第一次。他看着布鲁斯闪进他的卧室，有些不知所以地期盼起这不会是最后一次。那可太糟糕了。这间公寓很好，地理位置很好，阳光很好，布鲁斯为他挑选的抱枕也很好，所以布鲁斯应该常来坐坐。

克拉克不知道这能不能构成一个恰当的理由。

抽水马桶的冲水声和自动咖啡机的提示音一道响起时克拉克才想起该摆好杯碟，布鲁斯从浴室出来的时候把来时穿着的大衣搭在了手臂上。他看起来比克拉克自在得多一样，大衣在沙发背上随意搭放好，布鲁斯确认了克拉克仍背对着他忙碌便又不出声地在客厅逡巡了一圈，他这儿碰碰那儿摸摸的样子像是颇对改头换面过的公寓感到些许新奇，等克拉克忙得差不多，布鲁斯也选准时机自己走到餐桌旁坐下了。

“再帮我单独多放两块糖，”布鲁斯的右腿搭上左腿，来时的别扭全都转变成了言谈间轻松的舒心，“这个时间点喝咖啡的话，我需要甜一些的。”

克拉克应声照做了。

“我其实有自己去了解过一些哥谭的公寓。”

他把咖啡递给布鲁斯后才自己拉开椅子坐下，在尚算宁静和平的氛围里，他挑开了话题：

“有好些比我这间小很多的公寓，租金是我的八倍。”克拉克弯下眼睛看着对面迫不及待尝了口咖啡、却被猝不及防烫了一下的布鲁斯悄悄吐了吐舌头，“这是你的大楼，对吗？也或者这一整片地都是你的？”

“……别在意这些，”布鲁斯用舌尖抵着上颚缓解那种仿佛舌头起泡的轻微痛楚，“反正这是个适合你的住处。”

“别误会，我之前一直追问也只是因为很想表达我的感谢而已，”克拉克看着布鲁斯又瞄向天花板的眼睛立刻解释，“以面对面的途径。”

“呣。”布鲁斯忍着热烫的温度把抿紧嘴里的液体咽下去后对克拉克举了举杯子，“咖啡不错。”

这个让布鲁斯不想正面回答的问题就这么被敷衍了过去，布鲁斯不想让克拉克觉得这又是自己永无止境的弥补和恩惠，克拉克也不想让反复的道谢使布鲁斯不快，所以他们对着彼此抬了抬眉毛就此和解。为了避免沉默的空气又环绕过来，克拉克打开了电视又邀请布鲁斯去沙发上坐，时事新闻让他们有了继续聊天的契机，他们还顺便聊了聊其他人的近况并再次就“正义联盟”这个名字展开了几分钟的讨论。但某个时刻开始布鲁斯发现克拉克嘴角的笑容就没有消失过。超人的心情上佳是他理应也感到高兴的事，但怎么说呢，那个在嘴边画出的括弧灿烂到太过诡异，

“你的心情看起来很好。”

考虑到他们并没有聊什么值得发笑的话题，布鲁斯在喝完咖啡后还是没忍住问了。

“当然，当然。”克拉克竟然也就诚实地连连点头，“我只是……很高兴。”

布鲁斯扬起的眉毛才刚落下，克拉克话语的尾音又跟着扬起：

“过去这么多年里，我是说，在你之前，我还没有邀请谁来作过客。”

没人来拜访过他。谁会来拜访他？他在这个世界穿梭来回，居无定所，生怕亲近自己的人会因发现自己的秘密而受伤害怕，他也试图交过几个朋友，那原本可以建立的一切又在氪石矛捅进他胸膛那天戛然而止。

而布鲁斯•韦恩现在坐在他的家中啜饮着一杯甜腻咖啡，生动到像极了另一个崭新起点。

布鲁斯回蝙蝠洞的时候阿尔弗雷德果不其然在那儿等着他，他佯装没看到阿尔弗雷德敲手表表面的动作径直往操控台走，干脆连那句“我以为您会待更长时间”都直接从耳旁略过。眼前有更重要的事等着他去处理，他必须尽快调试好装在克拉克公寓内的摄像头们，要不是把这件事作为了优先项，他也不是不愿意在克拉克家多坐一会儿。

毕竟那杯咖啡很对他的口味。

“总之我去拜访过了。”布鲁斯手上没停、眼睛也只盯着屏幕，“任务完成了。”

“这可不是谁强迫您去做的任务，”阿尔弗雷德往布鲁斯走近两步，恨不得拍着他的背让他好好正视自己的愠怒，“连礼物都没带的‘作客’？我早说过我可以再特地烤制一盘……”

“怎么没带了——”

布鲁斯以气音咕哝，他的手执着鼠标带着光标在屏幕上操作着什么，几个快速切换之后他刚拜访过的人出现在了他们眼前，四块屏幕足足容纳下了十六个不同的角度。阿尔弗雷德荒唐地看着监控镜头下的克拉克•肯特从客厅走回了卧室，那不知被藏于何处的摄像头清晰记录下了他的一举一动，而屏幕中的主人公丝毫不知道自己正暴露在某人眼底，他只是在以后还要住很久的公寓卧室里随心所欲地脱下了上衣。

监控前的布鲁斯没对自己距超人苏醒之后又被迫看一遍的壮硕肌肉做出评价——来日方长，如果脱下制服的超人在私人空间里喜欢光着身体亲近自然空气的话，未来他总得习惯。屏幕里的克拉克又从卧室挪动到厨房，布鲁斯在屏幕前屈指擦过鼻尖而后瞥着眼睛小声嘟囔：

“这不就是吗。”

阿尔弗雷德没能继续和声音不大底气却足的韦恩少爷争论下去。

也许指望初次登门拜访朋友却把十六个监控摄像头作为见面礼的人能和谁好好交个朋友，的确是他过界的妄想。


	2. 中

阿尔弗雷德后来也总在质疑布鲁斯是否有必要如此全方位监控超人，布鲁斯搬出的理由听来也确实有那么点道理，光是“我要确保他不会因这种强烈刺激后的复活方式产生什么异常症状”就相当具有说服力了，而之后补上的“在弄清莱克斯•卢瑟的下落之前谁都不能保证他又会对超人做什么”则让这件事变得更加合情合理。

好在布鲁斯也并非把监控超人当成了余下人生中的头等大事，大多数时间里他似乎并不记得哥谭的某间公寓里有十六个摄像头正在冰冷地恪尽职守。非常偶尔的闲暇之下他才会在深夜把几天以来的存档迅速浏览一遍，然后他发现克拉克•肯特在适应了哥谭的一切后、出入公寓的次数也变得愈发频繁，就像为了节省时间似的，一周之后他甚至开始能面不改色地穿着制服坐在电脑前写稿。

“早晚会有人注意到超人是从哥谭的某处出发的。”

“没错，早晚，”布鲁斯赞同地点头，叉子想剜的那块蛋糕却因为阿尔弗雷德端走盘子的行为落了空，“我应该在外墙上也装一些，一旦发现有可疑人物在附近……”

“我想您又忘记了肯特先生的另一重身份。”阿尔弗雷德对那些监控记录提不起一点兴趣，在他看来这已经成为了占据布鲁斯休息时间的另一项繁琐工作，“在您排查出可疑之前，我想肯特先生早就自己处理好了。”

是啊，那可是超人，无论听力还是速度都比他擅自装上的摄像头要好得多。这是每个知晓超人的人对这位氪星之子的基本了解——

“这可是在哥谭，”布鲁斯抬了抬屁股把最后的小半块蛋糕抢了回来，“谁也预估不到会发生什么。”

屏幕上的画面从存档切回了实时画面，从阳台进到卧室的超人松了口气般这才扯下穿了一天的制服倒在床上，他即刻闭眼休息的模样透露着一整天的疲累，而装在吸顶灯里的摄像头完整拍下了正面仰躺的超人呈现给布鲁斯未着寸缕的完美身形，布鲁斯并不想看，避也避不开的窘迫逼布鲁斯不得不把屏幕切回了正常工作时的界面：

“洗个澡再睡不是更舒服吗……”

嘴里塞满蛋糕的人含糊地自言自语了一句，而在布鲁斯已经不想再看的另一重画面里，募地睁开眼睛的克拉克起身走向了浴室。

联盟大厅还没修整好之前，他们六个人开始商讨起一些日后为了联盟能正常运作而必须事先明确的约定，那其中不可忽视的一项是他们必须开始习惯叫彼此拥有的另一个称呼，比如“海王”、“钢骨”、“蝙蝠侠”而不是亚瑟、维克多或者是布鲁斯。和内部知晓对方的真实身份不同，面向外界时，这仍是需要尽心保守的秘密。但这一点磨合起来也花费了些功夫，他们都得开始学着在私底下也习惯这种喊法、才不会在任务之中情急时吼出“戴安娜”“布鲁斯”之类的。

“这有点难为人，”亚瑟按着巴里的肩，为他今天的口误开脱，“你看这小子，就算在平时都会因为嘴快喊错名字。”

戴安娜于是摆摆手说没事，在那么嘈杂的高分贝环境中没人能听到，布鲁斯在离他们不远的主机前埋头鼓捣着线路，没人问过他在大厅里排的这些粗细不同的线各有什么用处，总之他们就这么放心交给布鲁斯了。他们又聊了一会儿有关于今天那个机器巨兽的细节，克拉克则安安静静地看着总算忙完了的布鲁斯朝大厅中唯一的圆桌走来时才发言，“那今天辛苦大家了，没什么问题的话我们……”

“又是就这么结束了？”亚瑟不仅没放开左臂揽着的巴里，还用右臂把维克多也揽了过来，“我说朋友们，今天还早，我们不该聚在一起喝点酒吗？我们甚至连顿晚餐都还没一起吃过。”

亚瑟吼得洪亮，他的意思是他来都来了——“嘿，我可是特地从几千米深的海底赶来的，你不能就这么又把我遣散回去”。他们六个人不常聚在一起，身处不同城市和国家，不到必要时他们也不会特地赶来哥谭，何况如果他们特地赶来这个尚未成型的大厅，也就意味着某个地区又遭遇了棘手的危机。所以大多数情况下，他们都心知肚明地不提这件事

也可能交朋友这件事对他们来说都是漫长人生中的第一次，所以他们和布鲁斯一样，或多或少各自都有点过分保守的矜持。

“我没什么意见，”戴安娜这么说，每一次成员间变得愈发亲近她总是最高兴的那个，“我可以明天再回法国。”

“我听你们的，”克拉克和巴里相视点头，“我还没有去过哥谭的酒吧。”

维克多拍了拍亚瑟的背，他本来都要单方面宣布这个聚会成型了——要不是右侧投来一道不快目光：

“大蝙蝠你瞪我是什么意思？”

那声不知从谁嘴里冒出的“噗嗤”笑声毫不留情地让布鲁斯又阴沉了一个等级。亚瑟毫无察觉，他让维克多搜寻哥谭最适合他们去的酒吧，布鲁斯则退开椅子沉默不语站起，经过亚瑟背后的时候他伸出了腿——

“他踢我椅子干什么？”

亚瑟往前一冲时又大声问了句，这次克拉克和戴安娜一起没忍住放声笑了开来。但布鲁斯无声的反对还是没能阻止他被其他人揪去了酒吧——就像一只被人拎着颈皮丢进酒吧的猫一样，他端着酒杯缩在角落，对是否会有人拍下他的照片卖给小报突生忧虑。如果不是这群家伙连声阻止了他要清场的打算，他本可以喝得更自在一些。

“嘿，你能不能别这么严肃？”

让布鲁斯摸不清饱和尽头到底在哪的亚瑟贴过来，他的手上是布鲁斯数到的第十八杯，“谁和朋友来酒吧会这么一本正经？”

悠扬音乐下，就连亚瑟都放轻了说话的音量，维克多、亚瑟和戴安娜在圆桌旁玩着骰子，克拉克饶有兴味地观看着，隔着一明一暗的分界，布鲁斯并没看到克拉克的眼神早就觑向了这里。

“可能他觉得我们还不算是能坐在一起喝酒的‘朋友’，”克拉克站起来换了个座位，适时插入对话，“我没说错吧？”

布鲁斯随手拿起两粒爆米花丢向了克拉克。

“这才对啊，”亚瑟倒反而跟着布鲁斯的行径喜笑颜开，他拢拢布鲁斯的肩膀，又鼓励道：

“就保持这样的状态多喝两杯吧。”

就好像你们多会交朋友似的。布鲁斯在初次见面就让他和墙壁亲密接触的人离开后伸直了腰，再度抓起的爆米花没被浪费而是全部被塞进了嘴里，克拉克还是揣着笑看他，进一步确定他手上那杯酒从头到尾他都没沾过：

“你没怎么喝。”

“我在尝试着戒除酒精。”布鲁斯低头看看克拉克的目光所在，悄声解释，“虽然我本来也没上瘾。”

“其实你可以告诉他们，”克拉克连恍然大悟的表情也没掩饰，他一直都知道布鲁斯很珍惜这些来之不易的友情。自己也一样。不过在如何执行上，惯于有所保留的布鲁斯做得比他内敛得多，“大家一定会体谅的。”

“……没必要扫大家的兴。”布鲁斯也跟着看过去，“他们很开心。”

成年人靠酒精聚在一起打发时间是一种幼稚的玩乐，但因为主角的不同而让布鲁斯在看到爬上他们嘴角的笑容那刻既抗拒又欣喜，怎么交朋友看来确实是一门高深的学问，布鲁斯不确定自己安安静静待在一隅能让他们更快乐，可倘若自己提出要离场，一定会使他们不快乐。

“换别的喝吧，”布鲁斯沉迷于潜心钻研交友之道的同时，克拉克只是拿走了他手中的酒杯，“我去帮你换一杯。”

在酒吧里喝无酒精饮料听来很是孩子气，不过出于节制和自律，布鲁斯就任由克拉克去了。十分钟以后克拉克帮布鲁斯拿来了一杯加了混合果汁的苏打水，那缤纷靓丽的彩色夹杂着细小气泡一起在透明圆杯里跳动，不寻常到眼尖的亚瑟立刻就发出了嗤笑：

“我要是把你喝那玩意儿的照片拍下来再卖给报社，能不能成为明天的头条新闻？”

“你可以试试这版新闻到底发不发得出来。”布鲁斯咬住吸管无所畏惧地回击，沁进口腔里微甜的冰凉让布鲁斯好心情地耸了耸肩——他其实一直处在这样一种闲适的状态中，只是除了克拉克之外，别人还不太能分辨出来而已。

“怎么样？”

克拉克盯着饮料源源不绝地在小小一截吸管中流动，猜想自己又一次摸准了韦恩少爷的口味。

“还不赖。”

得到如此答复的克拉克也就顺手拿起了布鲁斯一口都没喝过的那杯酒，他的掌纹小心而恰当地叠在了布鲁斯先前印上的掌纹之上，这无关痛痒的交集让克拉克在和布鲁斯的沉默相对中暗里雀跃起来。

克拉克给布鲁斯用过的那套咖啡杯一直没被收进橱柜里这件事、是在布鲁斯第二次来访时克拉克才发现的。那套洗净的杯子上已经没有任何被人使用过的痕迹了，他会看着杯碟联想到这个不过是因为当布鲁斯又一次光顾了他的公寓，他开始后悔前几天忘了向酒吧的调酒师打听清楚怎么调制那种果汁苏打。他记得布鲁斯很喜欢那种特调饮料，就像他记得这精巧的陶瓷杯沿是如何调皮地烫到了布鲁斯的舌头一样清晰。

“那我就把饼干放这里了。”

橱柜门被开开关关的时候布鲁斯站在克拉克身后说道，这让克拉克打消了后悔决定立刻着手冲泡咖啡，进屋后的布鲁斯连大衣都没脱下，这对好不容易才得到新朋友二次造访的克拉克来说不是个好兆头。

“你要是没什么急事的话，或许可以等我再煮一壶咖啡，我们一起搭配咖啡……吃上几块？”克拉克把需要的东西都一一放在流理台上才回过身，言语里是些许可以触摸的殷切，“反正你都特地拿来了。”

装着咖啡豆的玻璃罐在克拉克手里晃了晃，布鲁斯知道克拉克独自在家时压根没有喝咖啡的习惯，他的饮食起居都非常随机，因为没人知道地球的哪个角落又会在下一秒需要超人的帮助。

“我再申明一遍，”布鲁斯脱大衣的动作怎么看都有点像不情不愿的允诺，“是阿尔弗雷德要求我来把这份礼物补上的——哪怕他自己已经送过一盒了。”

他皱皱额头瞅过去，看到克拉克还是对着他隐约的愁眉苦脸爽朗地笑了一记。但真相并非如布鲁斯描述的那样是阿尔弗雷德说“你必须再去肯特先生家作一次客并带上这份礼物”而后布鲁斯来了，事实要反一反，是布鲁斯说“我必须再去一趟克拉克的公寓”所以麻烦阿尔弗雷德特地帮他烤了整整一大盒饼干。浴室的那个摄像头昨天忽然失灵，可这些天除了组建联盟的事宜之外，克拉克和布鲁斯还是没能拥有一个私下见面的好理由，所以布鲁斯需要一个合理的借口来掩饰自己的真实动机。

“我可以再借用一下卫生间吗？”

布鲁斯把大衣放下，不想浪费分秒，克拉克则和气地回应：

“你随意，”克拉克的表现真的像极了一个好客的、热情的、朋友，“毕竟严格说来你才是这幢公寓的拥有者。”

就算深知自己是公寓的拥有者，克拉克的随和还是让布鲁斯突生了转瞬即逝的抱歉，好在当那种情绪的存在感大到让布鲁斯考虑起该不该撤走几个摄像头之前，他已经锁上了浴室的门蹲到了马桶旁边。先前装的那个微型摄像头就在水箱下方，布鲁斯伸手摸去，那儿平整到让布鲁斯的心又往下沉。在他的设想中，摄像头很大概率只是无线传送部件坏了，相对的措施在设想李不过就是换上新的并撤走旧的就好。

棘手的是（布鲁斯好像对和超人有关的事总会变得棘手并不吃惊了），现在那个摄像头显然掉落到不知何处了。布鲁斯没任何考虑般解开了袖扣，袖子被往上卷起时他也从蹲着变作了手掌撑着地彻底趴了下来，只有这样，他才能在更低的角度将这件事顺利进行下去。好在克拉克还算是个擅长做家务的人，地砖上没有任何会让布鲁斯不适并皱眉的水垢或污渍，较暗的旮旯让他又撅起屁股往前爬动了一下，而后他的中指指腹顺利摸到了一个小小凸起——

“布鲁斯你不在里面了吗？”

门就在他还没来得及把够着的摄像头握进手心时被拉开。这意料之外的动静惊得布鲁斯想要立刻抬身站起，连锁效应这次也把布鲁斯视作了中奖的幸运玩家，那个他两分钟前还细细摸索过的水箱边角就此硬生生磕到了他的后脑勺。

“……你……”极尽所能才吞咽下去的脏话多亏了鼓起的腮帮，布鲁斯往后爬动几寸后干脆捧住后脑勺跌坐在地上，克拉克搭着门框从上往下看过去，这样的角度里布鲁斯那偶尔不顾形象的狼狈也因为用力眯起的一边眼睛变成了优雅的伶俐，在他的神态间被忍耐下的疼痛像一出卡通默剧，克拉克想来想去都没想明白为什么要在这种难堪的时机里才发现布鲁斯•韦恩是他遇到过的最特别的人。

“抱歉，抱歉，我听到里面没声音就以为你不在里面了，你还好吧？”

连连道着歉彻底推开门的人走到布鲁斯旁边蹲了下来，把后脑勺抚了又扶的人这才看到门把手上插着钥匙是引发这场事故的罪魁祸首，微型摄像头被握紧在拳头里，伸不开腿的布鲁斯推开了克拉克朝他伸来的手姿势怪异地站了起来。

“我的袖扣掉了而已。”贴着脑壳的手用来扶住了胳膊，布鲁斯神色自然地暂时恢复了镇静，克拉克倒是没摆出什么让布鲁斯生疑的表情，他仅仅长长地“噢”了一声后问了句“找到了吗”。

“找到了，”布鲁斯还在有一下没一下地整理着卷起了小半截的袖口，“也许你应该先敲个门”之类的抱怨已经没有了吐露的必要——克拉克才是主人，“我还要用一下洗手间……”

“好的，”克拉克又站回了门口，在装作任何窘迫都不曾上演过这件事上他仿佛已经练就得炉火纯青，“咖啡好了，不过我想问你要留在这儿吃完晚餐再走吗？”

忙着低头掩饰自己其实正在克拉克的浴室中做手脚的布鲁斯等说了“随意”后才回过神，可惜那时，克拉克早就带着布鲁斯没来得及看见的笑容替他又带上了门。


	3. 下

原定装在水箱边侧的摄像头最后还是被安装在了窗框旁，连带着布鲁斯后来带去的两个一左一右地替克拉克时刻注意起了临街的动静，理论上来说那的确是更容易让布鲁斯分析出反常状况的好位置，但布鲁斯并不会告诉任何人他只是对看超人洗澡提不起兴趣而已。

“如果不是您每隔几天会让我想起您在肯特先生的公寓里做的事，我本想夸赞一下您愿意和新朋友们一起去酒吧是个不错的进步。”

阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯提过好几次说想喝喝看的混合果汁苏打在他手边放下，这完全是凭借直觉随意搭调的，好在吸了一大口的布鲁斯脸部没有任何扭曲，那证明他在饮品上的最新创造算不上糟糕。

“生活在海底那位那天威胁我说要拍下我喝这个的照片卖给报社发笔横财。”布鲁斯的舌尖舔过上颚，努力分辨阿尔弗雷德给他的这款和克拉克在酒吧帮他拿来的那款有何不同，“如果这也算进步的话。”

以他的标准来回顾，那天他在酒吧几乎没什么参与感，他从头到尾连屁股都没挪动过几次，但他知道那天所有人的烦恼都在那几个小时里得到了一定程度的释放——包括他自己。至于后来一直坐在他旁边的克拉克•肯特，本质上他并弄不清这个再度归来的氪星人有没有什么烦恼，摄像头记录下的他无非是每天拯救别人、写稿、偶尔给自己弄一顿还算像样的午餐或者晚餐，就像那天傍晚时分他们一起吃过的炸虾和沙拉。克拉克一周去一次银行，每天都会洗一个很快的澡，片刻的闭眼休憩之后又是重复的忙碌。那个公寓至今没有除了自己之外的第二个人去拜访过，就好像没人会为了克拉克•肯特往里踏入一步，去了解一下他超人之外的另一个身份。

“我猜这就是在哥谭生活的唯一坏处，”布鲁斯第三次造访的时候，克拉克投契地和他聊起了这个，“我没法交到更多朋友了。”

“如果你现在想要换一个名字和身份继续回大都会生活的话，我可以帮你试试看。”

布鲁斯盘腿坐在沙发上啜着手中的饮料面无表情地答道，他不会为了这么一杯饮料特地再回去那间酒吧，但克拉克邀请他来并保证他学会了怎么调制的话，他就没必要再三拒绝了。

“我在这儿也很适应，”克拉克翻炒着锅中的青红椒继续着话题，“哥谭很好，我想它成功帮助我重新找到了两种身份之间的平衡。”

“执著于在哥谭交朋友是个危险的想法。”布鲁斯还是专心于饮料，电视上的新闻成了两人之间唯一的嘈杂，“保护好你现在的身份才是最重要的。”

热油滋滋地在空气中翻腾，布鲁斯的提醒某种意味上相当于在变相承认保护超人也成了对他来说重要的事务之一，面向着流理台背对着布鲁斯的克拉克因此洋溢出了一些宽慰：

“我没有要抱怨哥谭这座城市的意思，我只是在意识到我非常希望你常来这间公寓的时候才明白原来偶尔我也会觉得无聊。”

“觉得无聊的话，你也可以邀请其他成员们常来你家作客。我想巴里会很乐意的。”布鲁斯故意略过了克拉克话语间婉转的暗示，他把吸管从嘴里吐出来又把杯子举到眼前，果汁沉淀到了杯底，他不得不晃动它以让它恢复到酸甜俱佳的口感。 

“那倒不用，你愿意多来作客我就已经很高兴了。”

克拉克关了火，把那盆加料过于丰富的烩饭一起往茶几上摆，布鲁斯瞟了他们一眼，没有要下嘴的意思，也没有要走的意思，他只是向前倾身把玻璃杯放下，又把那碟烩饭捧到了眼前上上下下地挑剔起来：

“下次不要放青红椒了，”布鲁斯把盘子端到鼻子下嗅了嗅，细微的审慎里全是自在又真心的挑剔：

“我一口都不想碰它们。”

往后的一次没有青红椒也没有果汁苏打了，他们坐在曾放过母盒的那张桌子上吃着临时喊来的比萨，克拉克心情甚好地晃了晃脚，他身边的布鲁斯则疲惫地咽下一口香肠后叹了口气，那是精疲力尽后的自然反射，克拉克偏头想了想，不出声地把他手中才咬了两口的那块比萨拿到了自己手里。

“也许你应该先去休息，我可以改天再来作客。”

克拉克这么说着、把两块比萨叠在一起大张着嘴咬下一口，他希望布鲁斯会有点什么反应，怀疑或是厌恶性质的皱眉之类的，但布鲁斯只是把肩垂得更低，然后右手捞过那瓶附赠的可乐重重放到了克拉克腿上。

“我可不希望你第一次来我这里作客就被噎着，如果超人会被噎着的话。”

布鲁斯说得不怎么客气却听不出一丝不耐烦，邀请克拉克来作客这件事发生得十分随机，但比起让布鲁斯特意打电话或是无缘无故地提出邀请、在任务结束后以状似无意地样子提一句要不要一起吃晚餐总算好办多了。在交朋友这件事上，布鲁斯并不想逼自己超出自己能做到的极限。他只是没想到这场任务会这么艰难，所以眼前的比萨、可乐、座位都潦草得有点可笑了。 

“我还是很惊讶你会邀请我来作客，” 好在克拉克反而因这随意而更加心情舒畅，“同时也很高兴。”

布鲁斯不知道该不该指出克拉克表现出的惶恐和受宠若惊是十分多余的，他动动手指，不想再碰十分钟还让他很有食欲的比萨一口：

“其他人都来过了……虽然你也来过了，但不是我邀请你来的，”仔细想想，上一次联盟成员们聚在蝙蝠洞里也不算是传统意义上的作客，“所以这仅仅是……”

“礼尚往来而已。”克拉克替布鲁斯节省了寻找措辞的时间，他的腮帮子还是滑稽地鼓着，看样子剩下的那一大半都得由他来解决才行。

“没错，礼尚往来，”布鲁斯扶着腰跳下桌子，抱起比萨盒也堆放到了克拉克的腿上，“你不知道一视同仁才能交到朋友吗？”

他对这完成任务似的回请感到满意，也可能不止这些，但他是绝对不会浪费时间在分析这种小事上的。监控视频在他眼前来来回回快进又倒退，阿尔弗雷德那句“这可不是韦恩家的待客之道”都没被他放到心上。

“别再苛责我了，我现在难道还不够会交朋友吗？”布鲁斯可是发自肺腑地替自己觉得委屈，和克拉克维持住这样的不深不浅的关系着实不易，天知道他为了丈量其中尺度在开口邀请他时就连说话的停顿都被严谨考究过。

“只要那些摄像头还存在，”老人拉拉马甲，挺直了背庄严地宣誓着自己的绝对原则，“您就没法说这些话。”

布鲁斯放弃了让阿尔弗雷德赞同自己的做法，只是又一次去克拉克家作客的时候，他把卧室里能拍摄到克拉克身体的摄像头全都撤走、并开始祈祷克拉克在除了卧室以外的地方转悠的时候能够至少套上一条裤子。

“聚会这事不该使人上瘾，”布鲁斯把领带扯开，大衣顺手搭在了沙发背上，他的姿态就像是他已经来过克拉克•肯特的公寓无数回了，“每次都去酒吧也不是明智之举。”

“你一早可以拒绝。”

克拉克听着布鲁斯把自己抛进沙发的声音拉开了冰箱门，没有苏打水，没有水果，他不知道今天大家聚完会后布鲁斯会想要跟他回来坐一会儿，所以他挠了挠头，把仅剩的一瓶运动饮料拿了出来。他转身把瓶子抛过去，布鲁斯没伸手接，所以那瓶子砸在他大腿上后又滚落到地毯上。

“我以为你会煮咖啡呢，”布鲁斯对自己拒绝没展现出任何歉意，“你不是一直很懂待客之道吗？”

“这个点不适合喝咖啡了。”

克拉克摇摇头，又走过去把运动饮料捡了起来，他总是忘了韦恩家少爷的身份会让布鲁斯在踏进这里的那刻变得与众不同，于是客人不像客人，主人不像主人，这状况让克拉克既想叹气又想轻笑。一旁的布鲁斯抱过靠垫把脑袋靠了上去，那之后他打了个哈欠并抬手揉了揉眼睛，

“事实上我正需要一杯咖啡，一个小时后我要夜巡。”

“你可以去我的卧室睡一会儿。”

正欲倒下去的上半身就此被急速掰正了，布鲁斯把靠垫抱紧在胸前，恢复的清醒看起来已经瞬间让他进入了戒备姿态，布鲁斯不喜欢松懈状态下的脑子打结，不过，他想，阿尔弗雷德要是能听到自己接下来脱口而出话一定会倍感欣慰：

“没必要，我只是想来朋友家借张沙发而已。”

“所以你觉得我们现在已经是朋友了？”

克拉克反问得很快，他没管嗫喏着的布鲁斯看起来像活生生被这问题噎到了而是径自拧开饮料灌了一口坐到了他的身边：“很抱歉我问这种问题，我对交朋友这事总是很迟钝。”

“看来你是真没好好交过几个朋友。”

其实他也一样。

“确实。”克拉克爽快地应道，“说到这个，又让我想起了我那份在渔船上的工作，我对捕鱼这事没什么天赋，所以总是在渔船上闯祸，领头的那个大个子每一天都在一边骂我菜鸟一边又帮我收拾烂摊子，可惜我和他连招呼都没打就分别了，放到现在的情境下再回想起来，这应该也算是我曾经交过却没意识到的朋友。”

“……这算哪门子的朋友。”布鲁斯不清楚自己是怎么有耐心听克拉克说完这没头没尾的、关于过去生活的描述，只是和这些人交了朋友之后，他的确变得有耐心到坐在酒吧里看其他人玩了两个小时的骰子都不会觉得无聊的地步。

“那第一次来我家作客就装了那么多监控摄像头的你又算什么朋友？”

布鲁斯不喜欢失误也不喜欢被了解，所以克拉克说出这话的时候，他不可自抑地让面色上的紧张沸腾了起来。他们的关系一直以来都错综复杂到没有任何一种定义可以描述，他们总在靠近的同时又不间断地互相拉锯，那个从没被偏到任何一边的控制欲又让克拉克总是想在布鲁斯自以为掌控全局的时候让他尝尝挫败滋味。

“没人跟你说过吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克把饮料放下，又抽走了布鲁斯用手指抠住的靠垫，他让两个人之间没有任何障碍物和遮挡，他喜欢从布鲁斯手中夺走控制权的感觉，当然他也知道布鲁斯一定恨透了这感觉：

“你真的很不会交朋友，所以我跟你也无法成为朋友。”

“行吧——”

失望和窘迫一并袭来，布鲁斯只是吞咽着喉咙把他缩进肺里变作了一声面无表情的回答，他转头拿过大衣，站起身，至少这步还做得优雅，他觉得自己像个可笑的默剧演员、而无论他已经如何把侵占肯特的公寓作为习以为常的事，他都不可以再继续对克拉克•肯特表露自己的友善了。他双手冰凉，只想着尽快从这场漫无尽头的交友演练中退场——

“但你好像非常懂得如何让人心动，这难道是韦恩家的天赋？”

被监控了几个月的超人只是噙着笑看布鲁斯绷直了唇线站起，他拉住了布鲁斯垂着的一只手又拍拍沙发，在他的手掌下方就有一个摄像头正在工作，布鲁斯不会知道克拉克每次打扫客厅的时候总会仔细地把摄像头周围的灰尘擦干净以便于布鲁斯更好地监视自己。

“因为太擅长抓住别人的心所以交不到任何朋友？是这样吗？”

手掌与手掌的相触让布鲁斯从压力重重的紧迫之中逃了出来，他想他也许真的不该在一开始就听从阿尔弗雷德的建议和这人交什么朋友，那些愈发的亲密只会搅乱他的理智，继而导致他在逐步的失利中被戏弄得团团转：

“克拉克•肯特……”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，缓缓说道，

“你这个氪星来的混球。”

他们显然永远也无法成为朋友。关于这点克拉克要比布鲁斯更早地意识到——也或许他一直都有这样的认知，所以当布鲁斯以持续的淡然表情在各种场合和他面对面的时候，他才会循环往复地好奇起他们除了成为对手、敌人、盟友之外，还有没有什么其他可能。当布鲁斯第一次做完客而克拉克饶有兴致地把十六个摄像头都一一找了出来，他就发现他们的关系未来所拥有的可能性远比他之前想象过的要单调得多。

布鲁斯奋力捶门的动静充满了恨意，那是在他仓促逃离克拉克公寓后的一小时，他没换上制服，也没真的去夜巡，他鼓着半边脸颊来势汹汹地站在克拉克拉开的门外，初次来时的拘谨礼貌全都没了影踪，

“你回来拆摄像头的？”克拉克半倚在门框上，对布鲁斯一把推开他直往里闯的行为笑得开怀，“我还没邀请你进来呢。”

“这是我的大楼。”布鲁斯在客厅中央站定，克拉克的笑声就在他的背后，这让他又开始不确定当着克拉克的面钻到各种犄角旮旯里拿走摄像头是不是只会给克拉克•肯特徒增笑料。他扯了下大衣的衣摆，有关于这前因后果的疑惑最终还是破土而出：

“你是什么时候发现的？”

“你刚装上的那天我就发现了，” 克拉克一副正等着布鲁斯提问的样子，他关上门，手插进运动裤的口袋里余裕十足地往布鲁斯身边走：“吸顶灯里的那个太显眼了。”

布鲁斯的眼睛里浮上了深重的忧郁，在克拉克的理解里那绝不是布鲁斯对此生出了歉意，他肯定就只是在为自己被蒙在鼓里自以为是了这么久感到悲愤而已。

“老天，看在租金的份上——”布鲁斯小小地屏了口气，“你还不如一早就告诉我。”

“你是说我该在在我们还很生分的那时当着你的面揭穿这件会让你我都尴尬的事？我可没你那么不会交朋友。”

克拉克的话本该充满嘲讽意味——要不是布鲁斯嘶声揉搓额头的动作太过令他喜爱的话，他几乎就要再一次把布鲁斯的骄傲捏在手里看着他对自己无能为力了。

“嘁，得了吧。”布鲁斯才不会被呛得说不出话，忧郁、懊恼、和难堪都迅速褪去了，布鲁斯拉拉衣领，决定痛快承认自己这次的失败：

“反正我们也做不成朋友了。”

“的确如此。”克拉克立刻点头附和，“但我要申明，这一次你试图和我做朋友却以失败告终的原因其实是……是我从一开始就没有诚心诚意地想和你做朋友。”

布鲁斯这次没再表现出露怯般的惊讶了，他挑起眉，和克拉克相对而立，交友之道对他们彼此来说依然是个难解谜题，布鲁斯认为自己这辈子只会尝试这么一次了。而先前只要一来到这里就会自然而然体会到的闲适，恐怕也只是某种他自以为自己和克拉克成了朋友的错觉，他为克拉克•肯特所做的远超出愧疚、朋友和保护的范畴，他只是痛恨克拉克竟然比他本人还要更早一步发觉。

“交朋友这回事对我们来说实在太难了，”克拉克凑近过去，他们额头相贴，克拉克用大拇指地指腹温柔摸索过布鲁斯的手背，“换成别的可能才更适合我们。”

那透蓝视线望过来，使得布鲁斯止不住想往后退开并低头看自己的胸膛，说他是怯场也好，但他能感受到自己的心脏正在激烈的搏动，就像情爱故事里最烂俗的“笼中困兽”的比喻——

“等……等一下！”

不过布鲁斯还是在克拉克那张脸放大在他眼底之时惊醒似的推开了他，在那个蜻蜓点水的吻碰上布鲁斯的唇之前，他花了整整三分钟用以拆走了这间公寓里剩余的全部摄像头。

在克拉克的强烈要求下，这些布鲁斯交友失败的证据最终还是被收进了抽屉。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年4月22日，以此记录。


End file.
